Wiccan Way
by abzwriter
Summary: A girl, finds herself in New Orleans after recurring dreams of the place. She finds herself in the hands of Witches, using her to barter with Original Vampires. Because she's pregnant with the Hybrids baby, along with a Werewolf named Hayley. Struggling with this new Supernatural knowledge, and finding out she's a witch and Pregnant. Now people want her and her baby dead...


After dreams of this place, recurring dreams. My arrival a month early has completely changed my life, for the better and the weirder. New Orleans, my latest home. Mainly because of my recurring dream, which I found out was a Witchy power I had.

"Hey Sophie" I greeted cheerfully, sliding into the kitchen. Using my telekinesis, I dragged the shiny, red apple from her hand and caught it in mine.

"Hi Clary," Sophie greeted, shaking her head in a exasperated manner, "Watch you don't get seen" she added quickly. Knowing better than to scold me, I never reacted well too it.

"What's up buttercup?" I asked happily, walked over to her side and swinging myself onto the countertop. I took a large bite out of the apple, savouring the instant, juicy taste.

"Pass me the zucchini" she asked, pointing to the cupboard storing the vegetables. I looked between the cupboard and Sophie, my eyebrows slowly furrowing.

"A Sookie-what?" I asked, making the brunette laugh softly. She strode up to the cupboard, opening it and pulling out what looked like a cucumber with stretchmarks.

"Zucchini" she corrected, returning to the countertop she was working on. A small smile marring her face,

"Cucumber with stretchmarks" I retorted, wiggling my eyebrows. I quickly took another bite out of my apple. Enjoying the tangy taste tickling my tongue. "When's my next lesson?" I enquired, softly rocking my legs back and forth.

"I don't know..." she replied, sounding slightly off. I didn't push, I'm a difficult student. I could understand her wanting a bit of a break, so I just smiled at her.

"Well, best be soon, I'm getting pretty good at lighting candles" I giggled, swinging off the side. I walked over, pecking her cheek affectionately. "I'll leave you with your stretch mark-cucumbers," I said, sliding away. Before walking through the door, I used my telekinesis to throw the apple into the bin in the far corner.

"Hey Jane-Anne," I greeted, strolling past the bar she was stood behind. She seemed spiked with an idea, as I did.

"Hey, Clary..." she trailed off, looking to the door. "Could you do me a favour, sweetie?" she asked innocently. She quickly made her away around the bar, grabbing a map and a pen as she approached me.

"Sure..." I replied unsurely, watched as she drew a small circle on the map. Offering me the map,

"A girl I know, Hayley, has gone out there, but I don't like that she's alone, it's easy to get lost in the Bayou" she stated. "Could you go meet her? Help her out," she added, watching as I reached for the map. Still a little unsure as I took it in my hand, offering the Witch a smile.

"Yeah sure" I finally answered, looking at the circle. I looked like it was in the middle of woods...

* * *

"Fuck the pain away, fuck the pain away, fuck the pain away" I sang loudly, pulling up in the general vicinity of the circle on the map. I grabbed the map again, flicking on the cars light above my head. Taking a few minutes, I stared at the circle, wondering where to start looking for this girl, Hayley. Then the map, out of nowhere, spontaneously ignited in the center. I froze for a second, staring at the burning map before throwing open my door and throwing the map out. I didn't know if I had done it unconsciously, but I was quickly freaked out.

"Shit," I muttered, dragging my door shut. I twisted the key, bringing the engine alive. But as quickly as I began reversing, I stopped. Smoke began to rise, flowing from underneath the hood and the car stopped working. I removed the key, grabbed my handbag and threw in the keys. I opened the door, stepping out into the cool, crisp air. I slammed the door shut, walking to the front of my car and throwing open the hood.

"What the fuck?!" I coughed out as the smoke quickly engulfed me, as I pulled out my phone and turned on the torch. The smoke hid everything from view, even with the torch aimed down at the engine. I quickly rang for Sophie, but as I pressed the phone to my ear, a piercing noise hit me. I dropped the phone, throwing up my hands to cover my ears. Just in time to see a few dark figures approaching, before I had time to react, I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

"This is sacred ground, which means Vampires have to be invited in." Sophie noted, smirking at the Original Vampire, "But, since I'm desperate... Come on in" she said, effectively allowing the Vampire entry to the sacred ground. Elijah Mikaelson, stepped in, eyeing the Witch unsurely.

"We can talk freely here..." Sophie stated softly, leading the Vampire through the cemetery.

"Then I suggest you start talking," Elijah retorted, following the Witch. Sophie promptly stopped in front of a tomb, spinning and facing the Vampire. "What did your sister want with Niklaus?" he asked, strolling to a halt facing her.

"Isn't it obvious? We have a Vampire problem, and we need help." the Witch stated, "Marcel has an army backing him, the Witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne met two girls." Elijah seemed a little more interested now. Intently watching the Witch as she spoke, not faltering in her words for even a second. Despite having only lost her sister, in the past few hours.

"A Werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia, and a Witch, who travels a lot, came because of a recurring dream" She described. Watching in amusement, as his face contorted into one of confusion. "They have a special connection to your brother" she finished, a smirk still prominent on her features.

"What kind of connection?" Elijah asked, without missing a beat.

"Apparently, they've spent time with him. Different occasions, one thing led to another and now these special girl's are both pregnant. And the father of the both children they're carrying, is your brother Klaus." She explained, taking some sadistic pleasure in her words.

"That's impossible" Elijah argued, sounding disbelieving as he shifted from one foot to another.

"Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it-they call him the hybrid, right?" Suddenly looking away from the Vampire and behind her.

"Bring them out!" She commanded, raising her voice. Pulling the good brother's attention from the Witch to the girls, who were surrounded by four Witches. They were polar opposites, on appearance anyway. Hayley the brunette, tall and statuesque. Flowing brunette hair, green eyes and sharp, pretty features. Clary, the blonde, short and slim. She had wild, blonde hair; bright blue eyes and small, pretty features. Elijah watches them with interest, eyeing both girls. Hayley seemed a bit confused and really irritated. While her pregnant companion, looked beyond pissed. Glaring at the Witches around her furiously, before pinning a glare to Elijah.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley demanded, breaking the deafening silence. Her question aimed at the good brother of the Mikaelson's. Elijah took two steps forward, stopping once he stood just a head of Sophie, and closer to the girls. His mouth tWitched slightly, as he tried to find the words.

"Give us a moment, please" Elijah requested, glancing over his shoulder at Sophie. The Witch nodded lightly, nodding towards a burial vault. The Witch and The Werewolf walked into the Vault grumpily, Elijah followed, still in shock. The vault was bright, due to the numerous candles decorating the walls surrounding them. Hayley sat on a low table, staring down uncomfortably. Clarissa took to leaning on a wall, using her power to put out the flame and relight it on one candle.

-Clary POV-

"So, have they been holding you here against your will?" the stranger asked, igniting some fury in me. I was beyond pissed, I trusted them, the Witches and they did this.

"No, I agreed to be kept in a creepy cemetery for three days" I spat back, kicking off the wall and stopping to stand by the table.

"They lured me out to the Bayou and grabbed me..." Hayley replied bluntly, glancing back at me. I combed my hands through my rough, tangled hair.

"Told me their friend went out to Bayou and it was dangerous, so asked me to go check on her, help her out" I stated, still immensely angry.

"They did all these... weird Witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen, I mean Vampire's are dead... they can't have children" Hayley finished, raising her voice as she got near the end.

"I didn't even know werewolves or Vampire's existed till three days ago, and I only recently learnt about Witches" I added, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Perhaps if you knew my brother's story, it might explain how this is possible" The suit spoke calmly, stepping up to the table so he was directly in front of me. I had to crane my neck to look at him, cursing my height as I did. Instinctively my eyes narrowed, suspicious of the man in a suit instantly.

"Here, if I may" The suit asked, raising his hands. He softly placed one on my head, his touch instantly soothing my hostility. But as he tried to do it to Hayley, she recoiled with a slight glare marring her pretty face.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, sounding frustrated. Which supplied me with enough amusement to rid most of my bad mood.

"Relax, if you open your mind to me, I can show you" the suit replied, a faint smile turning the corners of his lips. Moving to place his hand on Hayley's head again, this time he was successful. And I felt my eyes drift shut, along with the suit and Hayley's.

-Flashbacks-Italics

"In the beginning, our family was human... A thousand years ago now."

 _"Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again" a pretty blonde girl announced cheerful. Capturing the attention of a small, dark haired boy. They both ran towards a swords fight between two familiar faces. One was the guy in the suit, and the other, I think was the man I slept with. The one with the name like Clause, of Santa Claus. Or like that fish of American dad, the German name. Both were happy and smiling, both looked ridiculous but weirdly hot with long hair. Ending the play fight, the suit belt was cut off by the fish guy. Making both boys smile happily._

 _"Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy." The voice pierced through the flashback, "That is, however, until the night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat."_

 _The fish guy stumbled forward from a wooded area, a lifeless child's body in his arms. His face looked broken, as surely his heart felt. He fell to his knees, laying the child gently down._

 _"Mother!" He cried out, desperate and broken. Tears in his eyes and blood on his clothes. As he slowly pulled he knees up, sobbing quietly._

"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced out mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger."

 _A older man, sliced into a arm with a silver knife, holding out the bleeding arm to the pretty blonde from before._

 _"Drink!" he demanded, pushing her forward and the placing the arm in front of her face. The scared and sobbing blonde, took the gushing arm into her mouth. Drinking the blood._

"Thus, the first Vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this more than Niklaus."

 _The man, I'm assuming Niklaus, his face contorted weirdly. Black, vibrating veins underneath his newly black eyes. Fangs prominently showing from his open mouth, then he bit onto the humans shoulder, piercing him with his fangs. Feeding till his victim fell dead, then Niklaus threw him away like trash._

"When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was."

 _The pops, crack and howls of pain echoed off the man. His body snapped into ungodly angles, the sounds of bones breaking and moving. His howls of pain, attracting the attention of the suit and the father. Hearing the pained calls of the man._

 _"Niklaus!" the suit yelled, stopping in his trcs in shock at the movement of his brother._

 _"What's happening to me?!" Niklaus cried out, agony lacing his voice. His eyes landing on his father, begging for help and answers. On his hands and knees the noise and pain kept coming. The suit made a move to run to his brother, only to be halted by the disgusted looking man._

 _"Don't!" the father snapped, sneering at his pained son, while holding the other back._

 _"Father! It hurts!" Niklaus cried in agony, reaching out his arm to his father. Pleading for his help. His face was painted in pure agony._

 _"He's a beast, an abomination," the father spat. Niklaus's body snapped in different, unnatural directions. Then his eyes began to glow yellow._

"He wasn't just a Vampire" The suit murmured, his touch on my forehead shifting slightly. I slowly opened my blue eyes meeting his soft, chocolate brown ones. Then drifted to Hayley's green ones.

"He was also a Werewolf," Hayley stated softly, knowingly. "That's how the Werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life" she explained to me.

"Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a Werewolf, like you Hayley" the suit spoke, no real emotions showing. "Infuriated by the betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's Werewolf side. Denying him any connection to his true self..." My eyes fell shut as another memory hit my brain like another episode on the TV Show.

 _A woman, pretty but aged, stood before a pit of fire. The mother I presume. She was softly chanting and sprinkling stuff into the dancing flames. The father, or technically step-father to Niklaus, tried to shackle a weakened Niklaus to a wooden cross. Niklaus struggled weakly, fighting for release._

 _"Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" the father commanded the suit, who froze. Staring at his helpless brother, his helpless, scared, younger, half-brother._

 _"Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!" Niklaus begged desperately, try to pull the arm his father held from his fathers grip._

 _"Do it now, boy! Now!" the father snapped, seeing his eldest sons hesitation. On cue, the suit rocked into action, helping his father shackle his brother to the cross._

 _"Help me!" Niklaus begged weakly, earning a guilty look from his brother by no assistance._

"Your dad was a dick," Hayley stated bluntly, pulling a chuckle from the Vampire. I smiled too, she was beyond right. He was a dick.

"I'm Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho..." Hayley ranted, trailing off at the end. "Who I slept with, classic me," she added, rolling her eyes at herself.

"I'm Clarissa, or Clary," I introduced myself, with a short, mock bow. "I don't know about you or your family, I didn't know your brother was-is a vampire, or a psycho... but I'm glad my taste doesn't change when I'm drunk."

"I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father hunter him-hunted us- for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy" then he shook his head, looking almost defeated. "He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby-these babies- might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself." As he finished, Sophie walked confidently into the vault.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help" she stated cockily. I sneered at her, feeling a surge of hatred.

"What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with these young women?" The suit asked, with polite tone and wording.

"We want to run Marcel and his Vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a Vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming." I might not like the witch, but I loved her style. Backstabbing in revenge.

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like being told what to do," The suit countered coolly. Watching a smirk cross Sophie's face.

"That's why I brought you here." Sophie retorted bluntly, "Marcel drove the Werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome, not one-but two, hybrid babies into the neighbourhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member's of the Original family." Blackmail, nice touch.

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail" the suit noted, a fresh smirk crossing his handsome face.

"Like I said, I'm desperate." Sophie deadpanned, not sounding completely calm.

"Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" he returned happily, glancing back at us.

* * *

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is that?" as soon as those words were spoken. Hayley and myself were escorted into the mausoleum, rounded by witches.

"Klaus," Hayley greeted upon entry, pulling the man's attention. Shock clinging to his attractive features. "You need to listen to them," Hayley requested, the barely familiar man. It gave me hope the witches were wrong all the more. But he was also, very familiar. He definitely didn't have the long hair, or old clothes from his human life. His hair was now moderately cropped short, with stubble decorating his jaw and modern clothes over his well built body. His shocked expression fell as he broke into a grin, laughing out loud at Hayley's words.

"You're all out of your mind if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stands- No offense, sweetheart- means a thing to me" he chortled. Spinning slightly to make sure he laughed in everyone's face.

"Ouch!" I muttered dryly, though it was heard by a majority of the room. Hayley dropped her head, seeming slightly hurt.

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift... of sensing when a girl is pregnant" Sophie took a lot of joy in telling Klaus. A smirk present, her eyes lit up happily. His body seemed to freeze, I couldn't see his face, as he was facing Sophie. His body tensed and a pregnant pause (literally) fell over the room.

"What?!" He demanded, his voice just above a whisper.

"I know it's impossible..." Hayley began, peering back up at the vampire baby daddy.

"What are you saying?" Klaus demanded, a slightly malice lacing his words.

"Niklaus... these girls are carrying your children" Elijah finally stated, a smirk faintly crossing his face. Cracking into his brothers actions, he turned to stare at us. Anger began filling his face.

"No, it's impossible" Klaus bit back, hissing slightly "Vampires cannot procreate."

"But Werewolves can." Sophie interrupted, before we became victim to his obvious brutal comments. "Magic made you a Vampire, but you were born a Werewolf. You're the original hybrid, the first of your kind, and these pregnancies is one of nature's loopholes" her word effected us all. I couldn't help thinking back to the memory of their father pinning him to the wooden cross. Suddenly he faced us, charging our way angrily,

"You've been with someone else! ADMIT IT!" he demanded furiously. I stumbled back, falling into one of the witches. Fear quickly consuming me. Elijah jumped forward to halt the attack, but Hayley was the one to stop it.

"Hey! I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've- WE would've- fessed up if it wasn't yours?" came her riposte.

"My sister gave her life, to perform the spell she needed to confirm the pregnancies. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of these girl and their babies and now controlled by us. We can keep them safe, or we can kill them" Sophie announced, as if it was normal. Elijah and Hayley shared my expression, one of pure shock and horror. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley and Clarissa won't live long enough to see their first Maternity dresses" she threatened easily.

"Wait, what?!"-"Say again?!" Hayley and I snapped simultaneously. She walked around Klaus, standing opposite Elijah now.

"Enough of this, if you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself." Elijah but in, his eyes flickering from his brothers back, the witch before him and Hayley and I.

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules." Sophie rebuffed, a hidden meaning behind her refusing. Klaus turned around slowly, his lips pulled up in a slight snarl. Barely restraining his own anger.

"How dare you command me..." he spoke eerily and frighteningly quiet. "Threaten me! With what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses!" He shouted suddenly, scaring the living daylights out of me. "This is a pathetic deception! I won't hear any more lies!" He snarled, getting in his brother's face before moving to leave.

"Niklaus." Elijah said, instantly stopping his brother mid-escape, "Listen" he stated simply. Klaus slowly turned to us, his eyes slowly climbing down my body to land on my stomach. Then he did the same to Hayley, whose hand was protectively over hers, stroking it softly. I watched in amazement, as he mouth moved, bouncing slightly as if he wanted to speak. His eyes wide, as he gaze flickered between both of our stomachs. Finally he met our faces again, and his expression changed, into one of anger again. Shifting, to face his brother, who's hopeful face fell slightly upon seeing his brother's expression.

"Kill them, and the babies. What do I care?" That was it, with that he stormed out. Hayley, grabbed my hand quickly, showing some protective instinct over me.

"Screw this. We're out of here!" She yelled, her voice panicked. She tried to storm out too, pulling me with her, but we were both instantly blocked by witches.

"No one touches the girls, I'll fix this" Elijah jumped in, protectively. Probably saving us from our death.

* * *

I stood beside Hayley, watching the confrontation between the witches, the elder and younger. My hand's picking at the fraying denim of my shorts, ignoring most of the Witches argument out of disinterest.

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done" Sophie defended herself, facing off with the elder witch Agnes.

"And the solution is to bring in more Vampires?" She retorted bluntly.

"They aren't just any Vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals" Sophie announced, I didn't understand the difference. What could the first Vampires do that regular one's couldn't.

"What makes you think you can control the Hybrid?" Klaus, the Hybrid, father of my child. Damn I have such bad taste.

"She can't." Elijah voice appeared, he appeared out of nowhere, leaning against the Mausoleum wall. "I'm not entirely certain that I can, either," comforting, "But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question. What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" He gracefully walked in as he spoke, not getting too close to the witches. Sophie walked to her wall, grabbing what appeared to be a pile of hay and walked back to the center of the room, facing the vampire. She pulled a needle from the mass of straw, showing it to the man like a magician in a trick. Then she pricked the palm of her hand with the needle.

"OW!" Hayley and I shrieked in sync, bouncing away from the wall and staring down at our own hands. A dot of blood graced my palm, smudging slowly over the pale skin beneath. Hayley reacted before me, showing Elijah her blood stained hand, on the exact spot Sophie had stabbed herself. Her mouth ajar in shock as she looked to the Witch.

"What the hell?!" she hissed, breaking Elijah gaze at us and turning him back to the witch. Who held her hand out in front of her, showing Elijah the blood matching ours.

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy's, It linked the three of us. So anything that happens to me, happens to them, which means their lives are in my hands." She let it sync in, staring to the obviously caring brother. "Klaus may not care about his own children, but it's very clear what they already mean to you. If I have to hurt Hayley and Clarissa - or worse - to ensure that I have your attention, I will." Elijah took a step forward, a smile crossing his face.

"You would dare threaten an Original?" He asked, the grin growing as he spoke. It instantly made me nervous, people who think they're untouchable tend to not win these things.

"I have nothing to lose" Sophie countered, meeting his gaze. She was completely serious, no trace of a joke on her face. Which wiped the grin from Elijah's face.

"You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind..."

* * *

Hayley began pulling sheets of a baby's crib, coughing at the dust that flew off. I giggled lightly at her, turning back to look out the window.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked, walking in.

"Just dust," she replied, "This place is ancient" she added, looking around the room.

"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you two are the most important people in this family. You need a good home" he rounded the Hayley and the crib walking over to me. A small smile decorating his face.

"Well I love being important," I joked, turning from the window to look at the vampire.

"So, I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" He asked, folding up a sheet. I turned to Hayley, smiling a little with a laugh.

"About have a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night stand?" she responded sarcastically, not that Elijah seemed affected.

"About being a mother," he replied bluntly, I froze at that, looking back out the window. I didn't even want to breath at that moment.

"I... I was abandoned when I was born and, my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf." I slowly turned, facing my new friend, "So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I... I never really had a good one." They both looked at me, I knew they wanted me to say something.

"Orphaned... Foster kid... Scared" I responded quietly, four words was all I could muster. I didn't want to, nor did I like, talking about my life.

"I will always you both" Elijah stated strongly, protectively, "You have my word on that." I smiled gratefully, at him and Hayley.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word" Klaus voice interrupted, the man himself stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. His arms crossed over his chest and his tone held some malice and hate.

"Is it done?" Elijah retorted, not taking his shit this tame. I was still quite pissed at the whole 'Kill them and the babies' stuff, so I looked away. Not ready to take on the psycho-hybrid brother.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well, Marcel was too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man Thierry, yet lived and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this Coven of Impudent Witches." I sniggered slightly, regaining my cold look as he looked over.

"I believe them to be honourable, they did release Hayley and Clarissa to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming." Elijah noted suspiciously, "Marcel obviously has something they need, they don't want him dead yet. There must be a reason why..."


End file.
